eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Balance of Nature
| nextlist =Brother Lycabe's Trial: Knowledge of a Lost City Brother Pang's Trial: Combating Corruption }} Prerequisites *Access to Tower of the Four Winds Steps Brother Dhar asks you to travel to The Mystic Lake and help defend the dryads and their kin from the Pirates of Gunthak. #To get to the Mystic Lake zone, enter the cave located at #Speak to Brother Fritzen near the zone in to Mystic Lake. Brother Fritzen asks you to kill the following, located in the woods nearby: #* 4 #* 4 #* 4 # Return to Brother Fritzen. Fritzen is sick and needs a cure. # Speak to the old treant Eddrelon in the woods. Note: He is a killable creature, so he may not always be up. # Return to Brother Fritzen to give him the cure for his poisoning. Fritzen wants to confuse the pirates with news of a rare book. He sends you back to the . # Speak to in the Tower of Four Winds in The Village of Shin. # Speak to off the Courtyard of Hope. # Return to Brother Niles to finish assembling the book. # Speak to Brother Fritzen in Mystic Lake. # Speak to Glurglek the Blade in the Gunthak Pirate Camp. You'll need to convince him to leave the island with your cunning words. Choose these responses to be successful: #* Response 1: Why would I want to drive you away? #* Response 2: Actually, I couldn't care less about the treasure you're looking for. #* Response 3: Let's just say it isn't worth the effort for a pirate like me. #* Response 4: Yes, I'm a pirate and I love treasure. I admit I came here looking for the same loot you did. But let's just say I found something that changed my mind. #* Response 5: Ha, you're funny! That book you stole was outdated. I have new information that... Oh, nevermind. Guess I'm a better pirate that you. I'm (your name) the pirate. YARRRR! #* Response 6: No, I don't think so. I need to be going. I don't want anyone to beat me to the... Umm, forget I said anything. #* Response 7: I stole a different book from the monks. It was the journal of the village chief. #* Response 8: It says that the villagers already found the treasure and moved it. #* Response 9: No way! The treasure is mine. #* Response 10: That's hardly worth my while. You'll have to do better. #* Response 11: Hmmm. How much gold are we talking? #* Response 12: I suppose it's a deal. Here, come and take a look at this book. You better have my gold ready! #* Response 13: Hey, give me back my book! #* Response 14: Where is my 500 gold! I demand you give me my book! # Return to with news of your success. He sends you back to the Village of Shin. # Speak to and claim your reward. Rewards *At least * *One of the following, based on Class: ** (All Fighters) ** (Coercer, Channeler, ) ** (All) ** (All Scouts)